


Sexual Encounters

by Caradee



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom educates Elijah in the ways of having sex with ones co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _The First Step_

 _-Is admitting you have a problem_

 

“Man, I’m so stressed, ” Elijah moaned, running his hands through his hair and over his face. Pulling at the skin, and rubbing it enough to give the sensitive pale tone a new pink color. His body was sprawled across the long couch in the break trailer. His hair was still greasy from having the wig on all day. Mentally, he noted he needed a shower, but the need for a nap was lingering not too far behind.

A list of things to do loomed overhead though, he needed to memorize his lines again, call his mother, check the bank, get food for his house, have dinner with Pete and Fran, have dinner with Sean and Christine… well maybe his house didn’t need food yet, more memorization.

He groaned again and turned on his side, the workings of a headache now pushed against his temples. “You know what I need?” he asked his fellow trailer companion.

“No, what?” Dom’s voice came, as his friend stepped in view of the couch, holding a bottle of water and looking completely at ease in a tank top and sweats.

“I need to get fucked, good and hard,” Elijah answered with a firm nod, another thing to add to his list. The last time he had been even close to intimate with another person was nearly a year ago, but he wasn’t looking for a relationship. No, that would just add stress. He just needed to fuck. To forget all his other worries in a sweaty, frantic, sex party.

His thoughts were jostled as Dom laughed loudly, nearly spitting up a gulp of water as he did so. The Englishman even went as far as doubling over and clutching his hips as giggles racked his body. Elijah raised an eyebrow and straightened on the couch to give his friend a concerned look, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Dom stated as if there was no question, “You are a funny man, Elwood.”

“Why is that?” he questioned, tilting his head a little as Dom composed himself.

“You need to get fucked?” Dom repeated, a broad grin touching his cheeks, as his eyes sparkled a little, “Good and hard?”

“That’s what I said, ” Elijah answered, annoyance starting to tint his voice as he continued to stare, “what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t know you’ve been fucked before,” Dom shrugged his shoulders innocently, but continued to stare at the American like a hyena. Teeth showing, eyes amused.

Elijah frowned, “Of course I’ve had sex before, you fucker.”

“Ah, sex. There’s a difference Lijah, my boy. Let me guess, it was with some nice girl when you were sixteen and it was gentle, quiet, fast and,” Dom wiggled his eyebrows, “in the basement of your parent’s house.”

His face flushed immediately. It hadn’t been in the basement, more like his bedroom, while his mom and sister had been out for an evening of shopping. Dom took his pause as a solid answer. The Brit nodded, “Just as I thought. So that is why I laughed. There are three false statements in what you have just said. One, you’ve never been fucked before. Two, I doubt it was hard, and three I seriously doubt it was good.”

“Fucker, ” Elijah snapped, taking a swipe at Dom’s head.

The other man giggled, “Nail on the head.”

Elijah didn’t answer, there wasn’t much he could say. When he was alone, jerking to his imagination, it was always rough, fast, hard. He knew it was something of a turn on for him, but Dom was right. His only real sexual experience had not been that. And the last time he had seen any action was in his car, giving a sloppy hand job to Josh Harrnet, while he got no relief back.

Not really the greatest of track records and it stuck that it was so apparent to people like Dom, who was quietly referred to as the sex mongrel of the set. Dom, who went home with someone nearly every time they went out. Dom, whose personality was forever set on flirtatious.

Of course Dom would see the real him.

“Don’t look so down blue eyes,” Dom said nudging his arm slightly, like a dog asking to be forgiven, “If you really want to take your mind of the stress, let me help you,” His voice dropped an octave, turning to a low husky purr, that made the hair on Elijah’s arm stand up.

“Wha-What?” he got out stupidly, as Dom’s face got closer.

“Let me take your mind off things for a little while, that’s what you want, yeah?” Dom’s hand came out of nowhere and landed on his crotch, feeling the quickly growing erection under Elijah’s loose jeans. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it? Let me show you how it’s done.”

Wild blue eyes turned to the trailer door, expecting it to open at any moment as someone came looking for either him or Dom. The hand on his crotch cupped his hard on and a soft gasp escaped Elijah. “It’ll be quick,” Dom’s voice offered, still low, as he leaned his head against Elijah’s soft neck. Nuzzling it softly, panting warm puffs of air against the skin, “Only if you want to.”

 _Quick…_ Elijah’s mind registered numbly, _“let my show you how it’s done.”_ He nodded without fully realizing it, his brain torn between worrying about the door, wondering what Dom was talking about, and the firm grip on his cock. When the hand moved to his belt, expertly undoing it and flipping the button open, allowing it full view of lime green boxers. Dom made an interested noise against his neck, and the hand moved to the seam of the boxers, quickly finding access to bare skin, and then.

Elijah gasped, and curled into himself as Dom took a hold of him. The hand was so warm, he could feel every callous and bump rub against his sensitive skin. “You like that?” Dom breathed, squeezing the cock playfully, pleased as Elijah made an incomprehensive noise. The hand started to thrust, hard and jerky, with no sense of direction, but Dom’s heavy breathing was mixing with Elijah’s as he closed his eyes and let Dom take him. Heat built up from his stomach, to his face, flushing skin out to a warm glow. “You’re beautiful like this,” Dom continued to talk, switching the tempo of his hand, knowing full well that Elijah was putty in his hand.

Weakly, the American shook his head, opening his eyes briefly enough to watch Dom’s hand encircled around his cock. A part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening, that Dom was jerking him off, in the break trailer. How did he even know he was gay?

How did Dom know he was such a novice at sex? It was Dom.

“Come for me,” Growled the man next to him, “Come for me, Lijah.”

He withered and gasped, trying to curl tighter into himself as he rode his climax. It rocked his body. Gave him the relief that had been building up for a year. “Dom,” he said through gritted teeth, as Dominic held his hand in place, held him in place. Elijah panted for a few more seconds, trying to get his baring, to make sense of the world around him.

The cool sensation of his own cum against his skin brought him back to awareness. Shortly, Dom’s hand left, leaving him cold and vulnerable. He batted long eyelashes for a second, while the body next to him moved and suddenly he was staring into Dom’s grinning face.

This time, Elijah didn’t have the energy to glare back.

“Did I just blow your mind?”

“Ugh,” he licked his lips and wiggled his hips weakly. His tongue felt thick as he collected words, “That was… nice.”

“I’ll take nice means fantastic,” Dom smiled, “because that’s what your face says.” He noticed Dom wipe his hand gingerly on the couch. “You should get yourself together, Elwood. Someone might come in at any second.” The same hand he used to wipe, came up and patted Elijah chummily on the shoulder, “See you around kid. Tell me if you’d like to do this again sometime.”

“Oh Okay,” Elijah sighed, moving to do as Dom instructed, tucking himself back in and buttoning his pants. Dom smiled and stood, the door slammed close behind him as he left. As soon as he was sure his fellow hobbit was gone, he sunk into the couch’s cushions murmuring under his breath, “Jesus.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Next,_

 _Practice Practice Pracitce_

 

It took forever to catch Dom alone so they could talk about what transpired nearly a week ago.

“What’s up, princess?” Dom smiled putting down the magazine he had been reading in favor for batting his eyelashes at the hobbit.

Elijah glanced around, Billy was nowhere in sight, which was strange but he wouldn’t ask. Two sound guys stood nearby looking at a chart and talking in hushed voices. Pulling up a lawn chair, Elijah sat down and leaned towards his co star, “I need to talk to you.”

“And judging from how you’re whispering and been a jittery little git all day, I think I’ll take a stab at what this is about, ” Dom answered bluntly, a cheshire grin spread across his face, “you can’t stop thinking about me, yeah?”

Elijah sputtered, casting a quick glance at the men standing close. They seemed lost in their own conversation, nonetheless his face heated up and Dom laughed. Kicking his feet in pure glee while mocking, “your face.”

“Shut up, you cunt,” Elijah snapped, “I really need to talk to you.” Even he heard the plea in his voice.

Dom spared a few more giggles before calming down, “What’s on your mind?” he asked, instantly becoming the old friend Elijah had known and confided in for nearly three months. Then he ruined it as he asked, “come back for round two?”

Elijah groaned, “never mind, you fucker,” standing he smoothed his sweater and turned to walk away, his face still heated, “I don’t know why I even came.”

“Wait Lij, I’m sorry. Sit down,” Dom’s voice spoke up hastily, sounding surprised that he had been dismissed so easily. “I promise I won’t be such a cunt anymore.”

Elijah highly doubted it. Dom was an ass automatically as a default. A charming ass, but one nonetheless. It was only when someone got him going that he could be mean spirited about things, even without knowing it. His plea had sounded honest though, making Elijah considerate.

With an exasperated sigh he fell back into his chair, and found himself starring at an intently alert Dominic. “You don’t have try so hard, you know,” Elijah muttered quietly, a hand coming up so the tip of his fingernail pinched his lip.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Lij,” replied Dom simply still looking as if he was willing and waiting to listen.

Blue eyes stared at him cautiously, “Fine. I just… I needed to talk to you about… the other week. I kind of,” he bit his lip before the next words fell out, “Really enjoyed it.” And then his fingernail came to his mouth again and he started to chew.

“Of course,” Dom nodded.

“So I was thinking everyone knows you’re the horn dog of the set.”

“I enjoy my rep.”

“And I’m a horny teenager.”

“Good years.”

“So how about we help each other out.”

Dom’s snappy reply lagged as the Englishman stared. Elijah quickly tried to cover his tracks, “I just… need relief Dom, I’m not looking for anything else, and you’re right, I haven’t done much. I don’t think I can do much at this boy’s camp unless I find someone who is mutual about helping me.”

Silence hung between them, as Dom considered his words after a moment Dom’s lips thinned and he asked, “nothing exclusive?”

“Nope.”

“No strings attached?”

“None,” Elijah smiled. Dom seemed to be actually considering the deal.

Another pause, as Dominic rubbed his chin like some cunning villain, “Well…Alright, but you are going to be my project.”

Elijah grinned, amused, “Project?”

“Doodle, you’re shit in the sack. I’m gonna try to turn you into a sex kitten. With your lashes, skin, and body, it’ll be easy.”

Despite the compliments Elijah’s brows frowned, “Sex kitten? That’s more of a girl.”

“Or a boy who looks like girl.” Elijah made a swipe at Dom’s head which the other man narrowly dodged, “Kidding! I was kidding,” laughed the Brit, before quickly calming down. Eyes burning bright and mouth a straight line but for the slightest smirk he said, “So shall we begin your education?”

 

\---

 

“First your lesson, then I’ll reward you, yeah?” Dom asked distractedly as he fiddled with his belt buckle in the dark of the hobbit trailer.

“Yeah,” Elijah breathed, feeling his gut tighten as he heard the zipper pull down. He glanced at the door, “Are you sure it’s locked?”

“Positive, I had that girl Katie in here once when Astin wanted to come in,” a crooked smile appeared at the memory, “it held well.”

Dom plopped on the couch with a powerful sigh, and stretched. Blue eyes watched him as he licked his lips happily and even yawned. Reminding the American of a giant cat. Once settled he turned to look back at his guest, still standing by the door.

“What are you doing there, kitten?” Dom asked, patting his thighs, “come ‘ere.”

“Don’t call me that,” Elijah murmured under his breath as he shuffled up to the couch. He moved to take the empty seat next to Dominic, but the other man covered the spot quickly and shook his head while pointing towards the floor by his feet.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s best to start from the ground up,” Dom supplied helpfully, “now get down.”

Elijah did as he was told, eyes wide, face white as he watched Dom pull out his erection at eye level. Suddenly the thick piece of flesh was standing right in front of him. He felt a hand move to the back of his head, while another held the cock towards him expectantly. “Show me what that mouth of yours can do.”

Fingers twined themselves into his hair and pushed him forward, his mouth was quickly pressed against the head of Dom’s manhood and Elijah found himself with no other option but to open it, and then the hard on was pushed in. The sensation was strange at first and Dom gave him the time to adjust. The soft skin and strange shape was difficult to maneuver over, Elijah reminded himself to be wary of teeth as he timidly touched the cock with his tongue.

Above him Dom let out a shaky breath and the fingers in his hair tightened in encouragement. Elijah slid his tongue over the head again with more confidence, as he felt up the intruding object in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he minded himself to suck, and bobbed his head forward taking in more of the stiff dick. The action caused Dom to moan in pleasure and Elijah repeated it a few more times. His own pants were tight, as he felt his erection strain against his jeans. He was turned on by the noises Dom was making, by the sight of his cock, by what he was doing. 

Pulling back he let the erection pop out of his mouth as he stared at the saliva slicked skin. The image was something else. “Give it a rub, Lijah,” Dom’s husky voice urged breathlessly.

He knew what that meant. It was time to return Dom the favor of the other day’s hand job. Steadying the cock in his own grip, he gave it a few careful rubs. Dominic’s hips twisted and bucked with his motion as the other man moaned again, “Harder kitten.”

His hand squeezed slightly and he felt the other man shudder at the sensation, “Hh yeah.” Optimistic, Elijah did as Dom asked, rubbing more vigorously, remembering the same frantic motions and harsh squeezes his friend had treated him with the other day.

The hands in his hair tightened unexpectedly as Dom let out another breathy command, “Now give it a couple more licks. Show me that pretty pink tongue of yours.”

Elijah nearly shivered at the words. There was something about Dominic now, something that only came out when he was turned on, an animal that was extremely sexy to the novice lover. With a hard swallow, Elijah did as he was told, leaning forward and giving the leaking head a few timid licks. Dom sounded as if he was concentrating on breathing from above, not giving any more commands, and after Elijah had thoroughly licked away the pre cum he decided to put what Dom had entrusted him earlier to the test. He took the cock into his mouth again, moaning to himself as he did so, and instantly moved his mouth in a fluid up and down motion. His hand, still on the base of the dick, moved with his mouth, giving a combination of friction and pressure.

Dom bucked at the unexpected sensation, nearly crying out, as his hand guided Elijah’s head to a good pace and feeling himself reach his limit. “Fuck it, fuck, ” the Englishman cursed, as his words fell into nonsensical gibberish as he came with force. His cum filling Elijah’s mouth moments after the warning had been called. The hand on the back of his head held him close, silently coaching the blue eyed boy to what he was to do nextand taking a deep breath through his nostrils Elijah swallowed. Feeling the slimy liquid slither over his tongue and down his throat.

Satisfied, the hand released its death grip and he pulled back, panting and coughing. His hand came up to his throat, rubbing it gently, almost trying to encourage it on a job well done. While Dom sighed happily from where he sat. “Not bad Elwood, not bad at all.”

Elijah spared him a look, noticing that Dom was about ready to fall asleep, cheeks rosy and eyelids heavy, almost blocking the view of two very pleased grey eyes. “I can see this working out just fine,” Dom continued to say, before suddenly moving. His limbs which had looked boneless and lazy moments ago came alive as he moved forward, sliding off the couch with grace and poise.

Elijah’s initial reaction was to jerk back, but quietly Dom caught a hold of his wrist, “What’s up, bright eyes? Rethinking this whole thing?” The words came out jokingly, but Dominic’s eyes were watching him carefully, trying to read if real fear had factored into the American’s response.

It took a moment before Lij found his voice, taking note that when he talked a strange aftertaste hung in the back of his mouth, “No. I’m fine.”

“Good,” Dom beamed, “Because now it’s your turn.” His body leaned forward unexpectantly, causing the younger man to lean back on instinct as Dominic skillfully knelt before Elijah’s tight jeans, and worked the fly open. The sudden lack of pressure on his groin was a relief to the American, who sighed as his partner freed his crushing hard on and took it into familiarly warm hands.

Dom didn’t say anything as he quickly took the cock into his mouth, leaving Elijah to gasp and writher in surprise as he leaned back on his elbows and arched into the warm moist mouth. A sound of pleasure escaped both him and Dom as the other man sucked on him as if he was nothing more than his favorite sweet. The hunger and skill that Dom showed as he took him whole, was enough for heat to rush from Elijah’s toes to his face.

He knew he wouldn’t last long.

The tempo picked out, Dom’s mouth moved up and down his shaft so quickly Elijah would only see glimpses of his salvia slick cock before it would disappear into the expert mouth again. His body suddenly stiffened as it prepared for climax, feebly he pushed on Dom’s shoulder, in an attempt to ride the moment for as long as possible but the Brit ignored his efforts and picked up the pace.

Elijah came with a cry and a shiver, feeling his release pool into Dom’s mouth before being swallowed without hesitation. As the tension drained away from his body, he collapsed on the floor, blue eyes glazed as they blinked at the ceiling of the trailer. Dom’s satisfied face quickly came into view as the Englishman grinned down at him, wordlessly.

Reaching up, Elijah affectionately ruffled Dom’s tousled hair and smiled, “Your right, Sblomie, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cut, we need to do that scene again.”

Elijah blinked as Sean sighed next to him. His blue eyes glanced questioningly towards the lights and cameras. A Peter-like silhouette moved around in his chair before the director’s voice called out, “I’m sorry guys, but Elijah, you need to look more annoyed. The ring is taking its hold on you remember, and Sam is beginning to look less and less like a friend.”     




The words weren’t meant to be harsh, but nevertheless Elijah felt his face heat up in embarrassment and his mouth go dry. “Sorry, Pete, ” He murmured loud enough for the surrounding people to hear, “I’ll try.”

“Great, the faster we get this done the faster we can get home,” Pete smiled as he moved to talk to a nearby assistant.

Sean groaned quietly next to him, as his head came to rest on sharp rocks that scattered the ground, “Can we please start, this is so uncomfortable, ” He said softly, yet loud enough for only Elijah to hear.

The younger man gave him an apologetic look as a soundman a few feet away grumbled while shifting from foot to foot, “Geez, if we would just get the shot we can get home. My arms are killing me.”

Elijah looked down, feeling the weight of everyone’s disappointment burn heavily on his back. His nailless fingers fiddled with small rocks as he tried to hide his shame and guilt, trying instead to get in the mindset Peter wanted.

“Quiet on set. Ready to roll? And…… action,” Peter’s voice called out suddenly, breaking Elijah’s train of thought and jolting him to the here and now. Startled blue eyes looked up at the camera, lost once again, and within an instant Peter reacted.

“Cut. Let’s do this again.”

 

\---

 

When they finished the sun was starting to set. Nearly everyone else had already been done for an hour or more, and changed out of their costumes for the day. Elijah had gone quiet, as a migraine pounded against the back of his skull. Sean didn’t say a word to him either, which could mean he was just as tired, or that the other man was slightly pissed. He didn’t wish to find out.

Lazily they pushed open the door to the make-up trailer and were greeted by a loud burst of music. Sitting in their chairs, changed back into normal looking clothes, Dom and Billy perked at their entrance. “Look who’s here, ” Dom smiled, as Billy tipped his chair back to get a good look at them.

Neither of the new arrivals greeted them back as both Elijah and Sean fell into their seats with content sighs.

“Can you turn that music down?” Sean said irritably as he scrubbed at his face.

“Rough day at work?” Billy asked as he reached for the stereo and turned down the bass to a more soothing volume.

“You have no idea. Pete just didn’t seem satisfied with anything today, ” Sean started as the make-up girls pulled at his prosthetic feet.

Elijah dropped his head in his hands as Sean recalled the day. His stomach tightened when the other man recalled the last scene of the day with a tone of annoyance. His arm being nudged pulled Elijah out of his thoughts as he looked up and found Dom’s cool grey eyes looking at him questioningly.

“You alright, mate?”

His head shook from side to side as he tried to shake his own nagging thoughts away. He could feel it building again. The stress. What Elijah wanted more than anything was to forget about it, but to do that would mean tackling Dom in his chair now and pulling his pants down. Not really the best thing to do in front of Billy and Sean, who so far didn’t know about their little arrangement. That wouldn’t stop them from meeting at a later time though.

“I need a drink, ” He started, “Wanna come to my place after we’re done here and watch a view movies.” The suggestion was hidden between the lines, and while Billy and Sean didn’t notice it, lost in their own conversation, Dom’s eyes flickered at the subtle request.

“Sure thing, princess, Billy was my ride, so mind if I bum a ride off ya?”

“Not at all,” Elijah agreed, as his wig was peeled away from his scalp and his real hair was tussled about, “Not at all.”

 

\---

 

The walk to the car was quiet. Eerily quiet for the two boys, who were both used to almost constant chatter between the two of them. However, Dom seemed to pick up that something was amiss today, and while he couldn’t help from making a few comments here and there, they walked in almost, absolute silence to Elijah’s used blue Honda.

As soon as the car doors closed on the outside world, Elijah felt a weight lifted off him as he let out a heavy sigh and let his head drop to the steering wheel. His neck prickled sensitively as he could feel Dom’s gaze lingering on him, however, the other man didn’t say a world as he allowed him to gather his thoughts.

Elijah didn’t know how long he was slouched in the driver’s seat, but with a quiet sniffle and another deep breath he sat up and started the car. Feeling more relaxed as he pulled out of the set parking lot and started towards his home.

Quietly, Dom reached over and started the radio. A song neither recognized filled the car as they drove on. Elijah was slightly surprised that his friend didn’t speak up at all during the drive. Not even to offer one of Dom’s famous awkward silence jokes, or to ask if he was alright. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over towards his passenger and saw Dom just staring out the window. Seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

It was almost a relief when the car pulled into the driveway, and Elijah was able to park it. As the keys clicked off, and he moved to collect his things, almost automatically Dominic turned to him, eyes narrowed in expectation, “Alright, so spill. What happened today that turned my usual energetic yank into a quiet wallflower?”

Elijah almost raised a brow at the new addition to Dom’s ever going list of nicknames, and the fact that Dom had said, “my” as if he belonged to the Englishman, but instead he leaned his head back against the chair, sinking into the car’s plush cushions, trying to make himself smaller.

“It’s stupid, ” He murmured, tearing his eyes away from the man sitting next to him.

Dom groaned and leaned into his chair as well, keeping his full attention on the young man. “That’s a load of bullshit, you looked like you were about to cry back there,  princess.”

“I wasn’t about to cry!”

“Not relevant,” Dom waved his protest away, “What do you need me to help you forget then?”

Glancing over, pure blue eyes met with smoldering grey. He could see the lust burning deep in Dominic’s orbs, the raised brow of suggestion, the subtle purr under the question. Elijah stared back, biting his bottom lip in consideration before starting, “I just don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. Nothing I did today seemed right. Usually I can work through it, but today, ” his voice trailed off, but Dom nodded in understanding.

“And it didn’t help that everyone seemed pissed at me, like I let them down. It just… I’m tired of it. I needed to get out of there, ” He finished, stopping before his next thoughts spewed from his mouth.

 _I needed to be with someone I know won’t judge me, and do something I know I won’t fail at._

 __He knew he had gone quiet again. There wasn’t much to say, not much he trusted himself to say. He still had Dominic’s respect, and he didn’t want to lose that. Their arrangement was a no strings attached deal, which meant Elijah was putting that on the back burner just by talking about his inner feelings. He and Dom were close, but they weren’t that close. Being that close would lead to bad things.

“Well, we’re out of there, ” Dom supplied helpfully, “We’re a great distance out of there, which means you can begin to forget about it.” His voice dropped again, to the sultry level Elijah was beginning to equivalent with sex. Without another word, Dom’s body moved.

He had unbuckled himself, and in one fluid motion his body had moved on top of Elijah’s in the driver’s seat. Elijah blinked at him, “What are you-“

“I was thinking about teaching you the miracles of road head soon anyway. But this will do, ” Dom smiled, “Now lay your seat back, baby, and let me take you for a ride.”

Elijah’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Dominic, his fingers obeyed the Englishman’s command though as they searched frantically for the lever to put the seat back. When they found the slim handle they pulled up without patience, causing the driver’s seat to fall back suddenly. His and Dom’s bodies jerked at the sudden movement, their heads nearly smacking each other, and the moment lost as Dom’s body shook with laughter. “Guess I should have expected that.”

“What are we gonna do?” Elijah’s voice quivered as he looked up at his friend, eyes glazed in confusion and lust. He could already feel his jeans getting tight, just from the contact of Dom’s hard erection rubbing against his own between the rough fabric of jeans.

Dom’s grin was nearly feral, “I am just going to make you come,” he said seductively, “Just like this.”

“Like this?” Elijah squeaked, his mind wheeling as Dom’s hips slammed down between his legs. The friction of the jeans hit him in just the right way that caused his body to spasm.

A feral grin beamed at the reaction, “What, you’ve never just come in your pants before?” Dom’s hips moved again, rubbing the Englishman’s hard bulge against the quivering American, “Fabric can be a great stimulate, Lijah.”

 _I can see that,_ Elijah thought dizzily as Dom’s lower body rolled against his own. _Or feel it_ , He corrected dully as Dom’s lips came to nibble on his neck and the warmth of the Englishman’s hand worked its way up his shirt.

“Quick and hard, yeah? That’s how you like it?” Dom breathed, his easy movements quickly becoming faster as he slammed his hips against Elijah’s groin.

A sharp intake of air came out as a gasp; as Elijah clawed at Dominic’s back, “Fuck” he breathed, “Fuck  yeah.”

Dom began humping him, fully clothed and fast, thrusting against Elijah’s body with such force the younger man felt his body shake with every movement. The heat and friction began to build with the speed, as Elijah stared at the car ceiling completely lost in the moment. The sound of his breathing mingling with Dominic’s, along with the heavy thumps of their bodies colliding filled his ears. 

The lips on his neck paused for a moment, while the rest of the body kept moving, then suddenly there were teeth sinking into his flesh in a vigorous bite. Elijah yelped in surprise and at the electric sensation that came with the bite. Tingling his entire body from the nerves of his neck down to his cock.

“Ah,” his scream of shock turned into a gentle cry of ecstasy as he felt all the building tension drain from his body as he rode his orgasm. Dom made some incoherent noise as he let go of his neck, and he thrust against Elijah until his own completion came not long after.

As usual, once he was finished Dom fell uncaringly onto Elijah with a solid flop. Grumbling incoherently at the weight on top of him, Elijah frowned when his lover’s only response was patting his head kindly. “I said get off, ” He repeated.

“No, ‘ _Thank you Dom, that was quite lovely_ ’? Fine then, ” Dom sniffed sounding mockingly dejected.

Elijah sighed, “Sorry, that was nice. Nice and unexpected. Thanks, ” He smiled and tossed the messy blond hair under his chin as he said, “That biting thing was different.”

“You like? I use to enjoy a good nip every now and then,” Dom looked up, lifting his body slightly to look at Elijah with bright eyes. The American could only manage to nod sleepily, before his head rolled back against the head rest again. Maniac laughter followed the action, as Dom’s body rolled off towards the passenger seat.

“Come on Elwood, let’s get you inside. I can help you change out of those messed trousers and then after we’re both good and satisfied we can call the boys to go have a pint.”

“That sounds lovely, ” Murmured Elijah, as he heard shifting in the seat next to him before the door opened and closed. With a sigh he sat up, and caught a glimpse of Dom standing by the front door, hunched over and looking slightly impatient. The spot on his own pants was evident to Elijah, who smiled and opened his door.

Pushing the day’s events to the back of his mind he set forth towards the front door where he planned on returning the favor to Dom as soon as possible. Those thoughts did the exact thing he needed them to do.

They distracted him and made him feel whole both at the same time.

He gave Dom a playful nudge as he took out his keys and opened the door, as soon as the Englishman walked into the house, Elijah turned and pulled down the friction between them.

 

\---


End file.
